


All Those Fairytales are Full of It

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Rare Ships & Where To Find Them [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her doubts, all the pain of the time away from him, everything just fell away when his lips touched hers. She was finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Fairytales are Full of It

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

**_If happy ever after did exist_ ** __  
**_I would still be holding you like this_ ** __  
**_All those fairytales are full of shit_ ** **_  
_ ** __**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**

**_Payphone~ Maroon 5_ **

****

She had missed New York so much but it didn’t feel like home anymore. Jemma was born and raised a Brit but she moved to the States when she turned seventeen to attend a biochemistry scholarship that came with her status as a genius. She wouldn't complain though, the past ten years were the best of her life in both personal and business related level. All that until a Shield program dragged back to London for almost a year.

 

She had missed her family here (the Coulsons had been better than parents to her), her friends and her cat (Albert had the time of his life with Skye but Jemma didn't want to dwell on that). Even more so Jemma had missed _him_. Rolling to her side her eyes fell on a photograph. The faces of two people in love were the picture of perfection and unwanted tears prickled her eyes. It was the only thing of him she took with her as a reminder. She should have known that happy endings did not exist.

 

She could still see his face (because he insisted on driving her at Heathrow) as she walked through the gate that led her towards the plane that would take her home and away from him. They had shared something special but all good things come to an end.

 

He tried to get in touch with her but Jemma never answered. She read the emails and the texts but they weren't returned. She had made very clear that she needed a break from him, from them. It was becoming too serious, too fast and Jemma was scared.

 

She had boyfriends before, of course she did, nothing came close to what they had though and it scared her like nothing else. So when the letter from Phil came requesting her presence back at the HQ she saw it as a chance to escape. Thus making the biggest mistake of her life without even realising it. She looked at her clock and took a deep breath. Time seemed like it had stopped and it killed her.

 

Jemma brought this to herself, so she pulled it together, got up and got ready for Skye's and Ward's engagement party.

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

_She loved the smell of the old books. They held something magical within them, stories that no one knew and would never learn. So the old antic book shop was one of Jemma’s favourite places to be. She had been searching for one of the first copies of the Harry Potter series as a present for Ward's birthday. Just because she couldn't be there didn't mean she wouldn't send a gift to her best friend._

_Ward was a bookworm like her and Jemma knew how much he would appreciate the gift. What with his past and all Jemma had made it her life purpose to make him catch up to all the things he missed as a kid. The Harry Potter Series was just one of the few._

_“Harry Potter?” A deep masculine voice questioned from behind her making Jemma roll her eyes. She wasn’t too old to read the books again if she wanted to, even at twenty seven. You were never too old to take the trip back to Hogwarts! Turning to face the voice prepared to give whoever disturbed her, a piece of her mind her words died before they could escape her lips._

_There before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. As cliché as it sounded the man looked like he stepped out of a GQ issue. He was dressed in a sharp grey suit that fitted him in all the right places._

_What was with men and suits, really? They turned even the worst slob into a guy that caught everyone's attention. Not that this man was a slob or anything but he sure as hell was rude. Scolding herself for such thoughts Jemma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest._

_“What’s wrong with Harry Potter?” She huffed annoyed and watched as his eyes sparkled with amusement. He smiled showing a row of flawless white teeth and she couldn’t help but think again how perfect he looked!_

_Pull yourself together, Simmons! She thought to herself._

_“Let’s start with what’s not wrong with it!” He stage whispered charmingly making Jemma swoon a little. “For starters it’s a Lord of the Rings rip off.” Her eyes widen as the words left him. She was thrilled and frustrated at the same time. It wasn’t often you found someone as geeky as you and especially as good looking as this guy was. “Do you want me to make a list with reasons?” She just wanted to slap that smirk off of his face or just kiss the crap out of him. She hadn't cleared up that one yet!_

_“Yes!” She huffed throwing a glare his way which was ruined by the playful smile on her lips. “Please, do! I'm dying to know!” There was an ongoing argument between the fandoms if J.K Rowling copied Tolkien or not. Usually it ended badly with both parties stating that they were right and a bunch of blog posts and memes about it. Sometimes it could be pretty funny while others ended in virtual tears._

_“Join me for a coffee and I will.” The smile never left his face and nor did the glee caused by her frustration._

_“Lead the way!” She growled playfully already worked up and ready to start a fight all in good spirit of course._

_Three hours later she had heard his reasons and after a long list of similarities and close examination of characters and pros and cons of which was better they concluded that it was a close call. Rowling might have copied a few things but come on, Tolkien was a genius._

_“Admit it, Rowling left quite a few open endings in her story! What’s up with so many characters without a past. At least not one we know anyway and lets not start on the shitty epilogue. Nineteen years later? Could she make it anymore cliche?”_

_“I will give you that; the whole epilogue thing was out of the blue for most of us! But she did not left open endings. I’m sure she will fill in the blanks at some point!” Jemma shot back defensively._

_“Wishful thinking my friend! But let’s meet in the middle with this!” Jemma couldn’t help but notice the way his lips moved. They looked so plumed and kissable and that was when she understood how creepy she sounded! She just Bella Swaned the whole thing. “Let’s both agree to disagree and move to more important things.” She felt a blush creeping its way up her cheeks as his eyes bore into hers. It felt like he could see right through her, down to the deepest pits of her soul. For some weird reason it did not bothered her at all. “I want to know more about you.” She should know from those words only that he was trouble._

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

 

 

They stayed at the coffee shop for another four hours. Telling each other about their lives, sharing jokes and talking about feature plans. She was delighted to learn that they actually had many things in common, he worked with the UK government on the same project she did. As a consultant of course but he seemed very intrigued with what she did, something that didn't happen very often.

 

All too soon though they had to part ways but promised to meet again. After the second meeting came a first date and another followed and before she knew it Jemma was falling head over heels for the handsome man she met at the bookshop.

 

Being around him made her feel like never before. She was never the cuddly type of girl, the one that loved the pet names or the walks at the park. Jemma found them awfully stupid and very cliché and made a point of teasing Skye and Ward about it, yet when he was calling her ‘Love’ or was taking her for a picnic she couldn’t find it in herself to say no.

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

_"You do realise this is stupid, right?" She asked as he helped her down the path._

_"What exactly is stupid?" He smiled kissing her nose. Her rain boots sunk into the wet sand, thankfully her raincoat kept her from getting drenched herself._

_"Coming to the beach with a weather like this!" Jemma huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Nothing seemed to faze that man! It was so aggravating!_

_"Is it?" His smile never wavered. "You know Miss Simmons," He taunted good naturally. "I've seen so much ugliness in my life that I learned to see beauty in the smallest and silliest things." Something flickered for a brief moment in his eyes but he shook it off before she could tell exactly what it was._

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

The fabric of her cocktail dress felt too tight around her body; or maybe that was just the fact that she didn't want to wear it at all. It was the one she wore the very first time they made love and Jemma found stupid the idea that something so simply as a dress could hurt her so much.

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

****

_"You look as lovely as ever." He whispered as he ushered her to the backyard. She never thought of him as the type of guy to own a house; but he did and it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. Jemma actually caught herself thinking that she could live here... With him._

_"Thank you." She smiled and shook her head trying to get rid of all those thoughts. She wasn't one for commitment; wasn't this the reason she broke it off with both Fitz and later Trip? Because she couldn't handle being tied down to something. Everything had an expiration date, from food to relationships. Nothing lasted forever._

_It was a warm night for London standards but still she brought with her the beautiful cashmere shawl he bought for her in one of his trips to the Middle East. He led her to the gazebo they spend so many hours together and her eyes settled on the feast laid before her. He had gone all out for this date. "You shouldn't have." She chastised still smiling but he brushed it off._

_"You deserved only the best." They sat down and their night rolled pretty much like any other. They talked and laughed; he teased her and she blushed and Jemma felt those stupid butterflies again._

_Eventually like any other time they drifted closer to each other and his voice dropped into that low whisper she loved and Jemma was gone. Her hand traced his thigh boldly, she felt him tense and his fingers wrapped firmly around her wrist._

_"Are you sure about this, Miss Simmons?" Early on she caught up to the fact that calling her by her last name was his term of endearment for her. He spoke the words with so much respect and affection that Jemma couldn't help but love it._

_"Absolutely sure." She nodded pressing a soft kiss as the corner of his mouth._

_"Then we'll do it my way." She choked back a squeal of surprise as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom._

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

He made love to her that night and Jemma felt it down to her soul. The way he touched, kissed, and worshiped her body like it was the most holy thing in this universe; it had never been like that for her before. That was her first clue, along with love she could feel the fear of commitment creeping back inside her.

 

She smoothed down the tulle skirt of her dress, the rough fabric rubbing against her hands. It brought some of her senses back to their place, three months home and all she could think about was _him_. Jemma sighed but before she could be dragged down by depression Skye materialised beside her.

 

"What's up with you?" Her voice was light but Jemma knew her best friend. Skye had figured out that something wasn't quite alright from the moment she stepped out of the plane and to her credit didn't stuck her nose in Jemma's business. Lately though she was pressing Jemma for details but she wouldn't reveal anything.

 

What they shared those few months was only hers to keep and no one would know about it. Not even Skye...

 

"Nothing." Jemma took a sip from her wine and let a stoic mask slip in place. She wouldn't ruin one of Skye's biggest days either, tonight they were celebrating.

 

"If you say so." Skye shot back with a little more hostility than necessary. Thankfully for her, Grant cut in and took his wife-to-be away before she could go all Shield on her. Her loneliness was short lived though, Skye's absence was filled by her father's presence. Phil Coulson was a ray of freaking sarcasm and sunshine and usually Jemma loved being around him. But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

 

"Jemma, dear," He said as he stopped beside her. "There's someone here you must meet!" He claimed just as Skye's mother joined them.

 

"Phillip." The command on Melinda's voice was loud and clear, _leave her alone_. Her boss had other ideas though.

"Come on Melinda!" He whined like the five year old he occasionally liked to turn into. "I just want her to meet the new communications guy Fury stole from MI6!" He gushed making Jemma shake her head.

 

Every time a Brit joined their team Coulson felt the need to inform her because apparently the fact that all were from UK would automatically make them bond or something. Last time he introduced her to Hunter and she had almost ICE him twice in thirty minutes. Thankfully Ward had taken the gun from her hand and they didn't have a Sitwell incident again! That one was a bitch to feel reports for.

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

 

_"You are absolutely certain about this?" He asked as he pulled her closer. They stood outside of the gate that would lead her to her plane and away from him._

_Was she?_

_Was she certain about leaving him? Leaving them? Jemma didn't know but she needed out of here as soon as possible. Love wasn't made for her; she liked simple things and love was anything but that._

_"I need some time to myself." She said instead, her forehead pressed against his._

_"Alright." The lady on the ticket desk ordered the passengers to go to their respectful gates through the speakers again but they didn't move. Jemma was the first to pull away but he laced their fingers together before she could walk away. "I'll wait for you."_

_She barely held the tears back as she disappeared within the crowd. He wouldn't see her cry, not when she was the one that ended things._

_She did have the right to do so._

 

**_~All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It~_ **

****

"Mr Bakshi is our new communications link with the other agencies!" Coulson beamed and Jemma felt the earth move beneath her. Her boss kept going on unaware of the small reunion taking place in front of him but the man opposite her barely spared him a glance, his piercing black eyes seeing through her once more.

 

Melinda caught up to the atmosphere around her though, ever the observing specialist, and steered her husband away from the couple. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally, torn between happiness and surprise. She had given up on them and at some point it seemed he did too but thankfully she was wrong.

 

"Shield made me an offer I couldn't refuse." His smile was big and sincere. Bakshi took a step closer and cupped her cheek, ignoring the world around them. "I told you I'd wait for you." He repeated the words that had been ringing in her ears for the past few months. and Jemma felt her fear slipped away.

 

All her doubts, all the pain of the time away from him, everything just fell away when his lips touched hers. She was finally home.


End file.
